1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flat wiring body module provided with a flat wiring body which is formed by stacking a plurality of wiring bodies.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a wire harness has been arranged in an instrument panel of a motor car. Generally, this wire harness is arranged along a reinforcing metal pipe. The wire harness is formed by bundling a plurality of electric wires into a substantially round shape in cross section. In arranging the wire harness as described above, a relatively large protector capable of containing the wire harness has been used (Refer to JP-A-2012-55105).
In JP-A-2012-55105, there is such a problem that in case where a diameter of the wire harness grows larger following an increase of circuits in number, for example, it is necessary to secure a large space for arranging the wire harness according to the diameter. Moreover, in the above described prior art, there is a further problem, as described below. Since the wire harness is formed by bundling a plurality of the electric wires, wires for power and wires for signals, for example, may be positioned close to each other, in some cases, and therefore, noises of the wires for power are transmitted to the wires for signals, which becomes a cause for cross talk.